Aki Toyosaki
Aki Toyosaki '''is a Japanese seiyu who first appeared in ''7th Dragon 2020. '' Information Japanese Name: 豊崎 愛生 Birthday: October 28, 1986 Age: 31 Gender: Female First Appearance: 7th Dragon 2020 Role in 7th Dragon 2020: Unit 13, Navigator Non-7th Dragon Roles Anime: Red Garden: Female Student Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō: Amuro Ninagawa Minami-ke: Yoshino Shugo Chara!: Su Potemayo: Shizuka Shīna Bihada Ichizoku: Ai Shiratori Dolly☆Variety: Sora Aoki Minami-ke: Okawari: Yoshino Net Ghost PiPoPa: Siren, Kyoko Urasawa Shugo Chara!! Doki—: Su To Love-Ru: Momo Velia Deviluke Touhou Musou Kakyou: Suika Ibuki Akikan!: Najimi Tenkūji Aoi Hana: Miwa Mogi Arad Senki: Slap Up Party: Stella Asura Cryin': An Ōhara First Love Limited: Koyoi Bessho Kanamemo: Kana Nakamachi K-On!: Yui Hirasawa Minami-ke: Okaeri: Yoshino The Sacred Blacksmith: Lisa Spice and Wolf II: Merta A Certain Scientific Railgun: Kazari Uiharu Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto: Oshima Umineko When They Cry: Asmodeus Asobi ni Iku yo: Bombshells from the Sky: Melwin Heaven's Lost Property: Forte: Chaos (eps. 7 - 8, 11 - 12) Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō: Keena Soga Junod: Mii Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls: Kanetsugu Naoe Jewelpet Twinkle: Angela Maid Sama!: Satsuki Mitsudomoe: Yuki Yoshioka K-On!!: Yui Hirasawa Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi: Otohime Ryūgū Otome Yōkai Zakuro: Bonbori Seikon no Qwaser: Tomo Yamanobe Motto To Love-Ru: Momo Velia Deviluke Toaru Majutsu no Index II: Kazari Uiharu Princess Resurrection OVA: Reiri Kamura Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day: Child Tetsudō Hisakawa Beelzebub: Aoi Kunieda Fate/Prototype: Manaka Sajyou Hanasaku Iroha: Nako Oshimizu Hourou Musuko: Momoko Shirai Jewelpet Sunshine: Angela Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing: Fam Fan Fan Manyū Hiken-chō: Kaede Mawaru-Penguindrum: Momoka Oginome Mitsudomoe Zōryōchū!: Yuki Yoshioka Nekogami Yaoyorozu: Shamo Seikon no Qwaser II: Tomo Yamanobe Softenni: Yura Hiratsuka89 The World God Only Knows II: Jun Nagase Un-Go: Inga, Sumie Yada YuruYuri: Chitose Ikeda Accel World: Chiyuri Kurashima/Lime Bell Busou Shinki: Valona Hyōka: Rie Zenna Inu x Boku SS: Chino Kotomura Jewelpet Kira☆Deco—!: Angela Medaka Box: Medaka Kurokami Medaka Box Abnormal: Medaka Kurokami Natsuiro Kiseki: Rinko Tamaki Queen's Blade: Rebellion: Mirim Kokoro Connect: Iori Nagase To Love-Ru Darkness: Momo Velia Deviluke Touhou Musou Kakyou 2: Suika Ibuki Jewelpet Happiness: Angela Minami-ke: Tadaima: Yoshino Hyakka Ryōran: Samurai Bride: Kanetsugu Naoe Valvrave the Liberator: Lieselotte W. Dorssia Servant x Service: Megumi Chihaya A Certa Scientific Railgun S: Kazari Uiharu Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyōbi: Ai Astin The Pervert Prince and the Stony Cat: Mrs. Azuki Tokyo Ravens: Kon/Hishamaru Yuushibu: Herself D-Frag!: Funabori Noragami: Kofuku Black Bullet: Seitenshi Knights of Sidonia: Izana Shinatose If Her Flag Breaks: Tsumugi Ryukishihara Monster Retsuden Oreca Battle: Data Uchiki Sora no Method: Yuzuki Mizusaka Terra Formars: Yaeko Yanasegawa Girl Friend Beta: Raimu Nejikawa Lady Jewelpet: Angela, Lady Diana Fairy Tail: Seilah Jewelpet: Magical Change: Angela Ultimate Otaku Teacher: Kōtarō Araki Knights of Sidonia: War of the Ninth Planet: Izana Shinatose Mikagura School Suite: Senior To Love-Ru Darkness 2nd: Momo Velia Deviluke Ushio and Tora: Yuu Hiyama YuruYuri Nachuyachumi! +: Chitose Ikeda Kami-sama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama: Meloly Noragami Aragato: Kofuku Concrete Revolutio: Emi Kino YuruYuri San Hai!: Chitose Ikeda Concrete Revolutio: The Last Song: Emi Kino Time Travel Shōjo: Mari Waka to 8-nin no Kagakusha-tachi: Mari Hayase Ange Vierge: Elel, Ep.7 Narration PriPara: Janice (eps.117 – 140) Kuromukuro: Muetta, Yukihime Terra Formars: Revenge: Yaeko Yanasegawa KonoSuba: Yunyun Scum's Wish: Akane Minagawa Re:Creators: Altair Alice & Zōroku: Sanae Kashimura114 Duel Masters: Momo Uraraka KonoSuba 2: Yunyun Puri-Puri Chiichan: Nonchan Doraemon: Pao Pao Made in Abyss: Marulk Yurucamp: Aoi Inuyama '''Video Games: Final Fantasy Type-0 HD: Cinque Granblue Fantasy: Melleau J-Stars Victory VS: Medaka Kurokami K-On! Hōkago Live!!: Yui Hirasawa Killer Is Dead: Mika Persona 5: Caroline and Justine Phantom Breaker: Yuzuha Fujibayashi Pokémon Black 2 and White 2: Mei/Rosa (Black 2 White 2 Animated Trailer) Record of Agarest War Zero: Apli To Love-Ru: Exciting Beach School Version: Momo Velia Deviluke To Love-Ru Darknes: Idol Revolution: Momo Velia Deviluke To Love-Ru Trouble Darkness: Battle Ecstasy: Momo Velia Deviluke To Love-Ru Trouble Darkness: True Princess: Momo Velia Deviluke Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma: Q Lost Reavers: Sayuri Additional Information * Aki announced that she’d gotten married in October 2017 Category:Voice Actors Category:NPC Voice Actors Category:Drama CD Voice Actors